Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processing and more specifically to a multi-threaded execution pipeline.
Description of the Related Art
Graphics processing units (GPUs) typically operate on large amounts of graphics data in parallel using multiple execution pipelines or shaders. Modern GPUs are becoming more and more programmable, with less computation done in fixed-function hardware and more computation done using programmable shaders that execute graphics instructions from application developers. Execution of such instructions may consume considerable power, especially in more powerful GPUs. This may be problematic in mobile graphics applications where a battery is a power source.